


Sibling Competition

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Andava’s Adult Comics & OCs
Genre: Alexis and Pelo fight over you, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Cunnilingus, Dino Nuggets, F/F, F/M, Interrupted Sex, Love Confessions, Nipple Licking, Ok tbh pelo might might just be ooc in general oops, Oral Sex, Siblings, They are probably a bit ooc at the end but its for comedic reasons so its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: This is my contribution to the works of Andava, an adult comic creator who loves to draw athletic girls(and sometimes femboys) getting that good fuck! If you want to check them out, they have twitter and DeviantArt! If you do a general (incognito) search for Andava, you'll find them! Please go support them and their work! I would love to see more people write content for their characters!-----(Y/n)'s gut was giving her a bad feeling while she walked to her best friend's house. At first, she wished that she listened to the feeling, as Angelia(Pelo) wouldn't stop pestering her about who she liked. But in the end, while sharing an unhealthy amount of chicken nuggets with Pelo and her older brother Alexis along with the news that she's staying the night, (Y/n) was glad she ignored the feeling.
Relationships: Alexis Roth/Reader, Angelia Roth | Pelo/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Sibling Competition

**Author's Note:**

> I love Pelo and Alexis so much that I couldn't stop my horny ass from the idea of writing smut about them.
> 
> Also important sidenote since ages aren't confirmed but they are in highschool, for legality Alexis is 19, while you and Pelo are 18 (she's a few months older that you.)

Have you ever randomly gotten a bad feeling while on your way to your best friend's house?

Well I have. In fact, it was about an hour ago.

My best friend friend Angelia -who prefers to go by Pelo since no one can seem to get her name right-asked me to come over, and while I was walking over, I randomly got a unsettling feeling in my stomach, as if my being was trying to warn me that something would cause me to be embarrassed later today.

I probably should have listened to that feeling.

“Come on, (Y/N)! We’ve been friends for like… twelve, thirteen years? You’ve learned about every single person I’ve loved and fucked, yet you’ve always blown off the question when it gets brought up! You have to tell me someday, otherwise I can’t help you get that good dick! Or cooch, whatever floats your boat.”

“I mean… I guess you’re right…”

“We both know I’m right.”

I sighed, rubbing my arm as I looked away from her.

“The thing is… I-” I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves. “I like two people. Always have.”

“Dude! I could totally help you get into a poly relationship! Just tell me who the two people are, I might be able to ask Alexis for help!”

“Oh, goodnes! Th-That’s so kind of you, but I don’t really know how either one of you could help…”

“You never know until you try, (Y/N). Now cough up those names!”

I tried to think of some sort of way I could get out of this. I knew I wouldn’t be able to lie to her; my brain couldn't think of any names besides her own and Alexis’. Coming up with an excuse would do no good, she’d just pester me through text until I confessed.

“I’ll give you ten bucks if you tell me right now.”

I looked up at her, her face completely serious.

“Don’t judge, okay?”

“I won’t.” She put her hand on my thigh reassuringly.

Another deep breath, and the words came out.

“You and Alexis.”

“DAMMIT!” It was like I had summoned him, and with his voice came a bang on the door. Alexis opened the door and walked in.

“Gimme the dough, bitch!” Pelo cheered with her hand out.

He dug in his pocket until he grabbed some sort of paper and playfully tossed it at her, expressing his disbelief that she got me to confess. As he spoke, she unfolded the paper, revealing ten dollars.

“You guys bet on me confessing?!” I looked at the two of them in shock.

Alexis humed in confirmation, sitting down while Pelo explained to me how they had known about my crush on the two of them for a while and wanted me to come out about it, so they made a bet on whether she’d be able to get me to spit it out today.

At the end of the explanation, I gave a small pout, expressing that I found it a little rude that they hid that they knew and made a bet on my feelings. Pelo apologized and gave me the ten before moving to the next topic.

“Now that you know that we knew that you liked us, we can begin explaining how we feel about you.” She slowly got closer as she spoke, soon placing a kiss on my cheek.

“Aww, I was hoping to kiss her before you!” Alexis playfully whined. He scooted over to me, then guided my chin with one hand and pressed his lips onto mine, using his other hand to cradle the back of me head.

My eyes widened at the quickness of his motions, but soon let it go and melted into the feeling of his plush lips against mine. I moved my hands up to his shoulders and down his back, linking my hands together behind him.

“You can’t just claim her for yourself, Alexis!” Pelo wrapped her arms around my torso and pulled me back to her body, her touch surprising me and causing me to let go of my hands while my body lightly fell against her chest.

She played more kisses on my cheek, each kiss becoming more harsh as she soon began traveling towards the side of my neck. I hiccuped out small moans, the attention they were giving me and my body beginning to overwhelm me. Her right hand began to work its way up to my breast, leisurely playing with it while continuing to give my neck affection.

“ _I’m_ older than you, Angelia!” He moved over to my left side and pulled my shirt up, stamping my sensitive stomach with kisses and small nips.

“And _I’m_ the one who won the bet! That means as a prize, I should have more time with her!”

“You’ve had years of time with her! You hang out with her all the time, while I’m locked out most of the time!”

“You should have approached her first during recess, then!” Her grip on my breast tightened a little bit, releasing a choked moan.

“Fine! How about we settle this with a contest to see who can pleasure her the most?” Alexis sat up looking at his sister, then me. “Are you ok with that, (Y/N)?”

“I-Sure.” I exhaled, somethat out of it.

Alexis threw off his sweatshirt while Pelo carefully sat me up to take off her crop top, relieving her teal bra. I decided to follow their examples and took off my own shirt, exposing my (f/c) sports bra.

“Let’s move onto the bed. It’ll make things more comfortable.” I didn’t realize that Pelo stood up until her hand was in my face, noting how the rest of her arm led upwards. I took hold of her hand, allowing her to help me up and guide me onto her bed.

I sat down by the edge of the bed, leaning into Alexis’ chest while she rested in front of me. She undid my pants and took them off of my legs, while Alexis began harshly massaging my breasts, an orchestra of moans and sighs leaving my throat. Once my legs were free, Pelo began to kiss and bite her way up my calves thighs, rubbing the skin soothingly until she reached my lacy (f/c) panties.

Alexis then decided to help me take off my bra, throwing it in the general direction of the rest of our clothes. He grabbed one of my legs for his sister and used his other hard to turn my face towards him, once again pushing his perfect lips up against mine while Pelo licked me through my panties. My cries of pleasure were swallowed up by his sweet mouth and his gorans of enjoyment were taken into mine.

“I want both of you so bad, fuck.” I panted, pulling away from Alexis with a dazed look in my eyes.

“Well, that can definitely be arranged.” He grinned, pecking my cheek before pulling away to take off his pants and underwear. While he undressed, Pelo ast up and pulled my face down to meet hers, ravenging my mouth with her tongue. I kissed back as best as I could, my mind relaxing in the cloud of adrenaline and ecstasy that filled my body, mixing with the assorted sensations that brushed against my skin. She released my jaw and moved her affection to my breasts, licking and sucking my delicate flesh to her heart's content.

“Lean back, please.” Alexis’ voice interrupted one of my whines. Pelo released me from her hold, and I followed his order. As I got into position, she took off my panties.

“Aww, your pussy is so adorable!” She coles, tucking some of her multicolored hair behind her ear before diving in, immediately licking and sucking around my clit.

My face heated up at the compliment. I would have spoken up, but the suddenness of her tongue dancin around the most intimate part of me ripped a high moan from me, my eyes slamming smut at the sensation. Alexis chuckled as he pet my hair, asking me to open my mouth. With half-lidded eyes, I looked up to him and opened my mouth, my tongue slipping out a bit. Once I realized he was easing his cock into my mouth, I licked as much of him as I could until I wasn’t able to. He began rocking his hips into me at a nice, slow pace to start, while Pelo’s tongue was roaming around and inside of me frantically.

With each blissful moan released on his dick, Alexis groaned in turn, moving his hips a little faster while continuing to pet and stroke my hair. I could tell that my orgasm was approaching soon thanks to Pelo’s skilled mouth, and let out higher moans in turn with her tongue’s thrusts. She quickly removed her tongue and moved her mouth to my clit, clamming two fingers into my cunt. Following the choked moan that motion released, the sound of the garage opening was heard.

“Shit! Mom’s home!” Alexis called out, bringing everyone back to reality. He and Pelo carefully removed themselves from me, helping each other get dressed. I sat up in time to catch my bra and panties, quickly putting them on. I tossed Alexis his underwear and pants and I stood up, hurrying back into my jeans. Once we were all dressed and presentable, we ran downstairs to greet their mom. She asked us to help her with the groceries, and with that we ran to the car to grab as much as we could.  
As we raced to the trunk, we laughed and teased each other, becoming more out of breach once we reached the car.

Which was when we noticed the best thing of all.

“DINO NUGGETS!”

We fought over the two boxes of dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets, Pelo and I winning the battle, leaving Alexis to carry in the three bags that were in the car. We ran back inside and put everything where it needed to go, leaving one box of nuggets on the counter. I grabbed a baking wheat while Alexis opened the box and read out the oven instructions, Pelo preheating the oven to the temperature the box said.

While they waited for the oven to heat up, they went back upstairs to grab their phones and wait.

“You’re gonna have to stay the night so we can continue.” Alexis spoke with a smirk. “We didn’t have enough time to get any results.

“That’s right.” Pelo nodded.

“Hey mom, can (Y/N) stay the night?”

“Is dad probably cheating on me while on his work trip?”

The three laughed, stopping once the oven beeped.

“Time to cook the children!” I put my phone on my pocket and ran back downstairs, the other two following me, laughing once again.

While waiting for them to cook, we sat at the island counter, showing each other different memes and videos.

“Am I dating you two now?” I asked.

“I mean, we aren’t done fucking you, but yes.” Pelo replied, showing us a funny video.

From that point on, nuggets were eaten and orgasms galore were had.

We collectively passed out from fucking ourselves out (obviously no incest between Pelo and Alexis) at four in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please go and support Andava wherever and however you can!! Their work is amazing and they deserve lots of love and positivity!!


End file.
